What Are Best Friends For?
by vampiregirl1654
Summary: Alice loves Bella. Bella is completely clueless and loves Edward. They share one night of passion...what will happen? AH. BellaXAlice. Femmeslash-don't like? Don't read. Oneshot. M for sexual situations.


**A/N: Hey…so it's one-shot time. It's a random story. It's probably going to be the last update in a while. To my regular readers: I started this before I took a break, so yeah-just going to finish this. Sorry about that. Just to get one thing clear: I am not a lesbian. Nor do I have any problems with them. This is just…random. How something could go down. If you have any problems with this, then don't read it. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: The brilliant Stephenie Meyer owns it. Sadly-I am not her. **

**APOV**

For years I have been in love with my best friend.

Bella Swan was beautiful, smart, funny and my best friend since the 2nd grade. But, she was attracted to Edward Cullen-who was going out with Tanya Denali. It was obvious she was in love with him. And it was even more dreadfully obvious he only had eyes for Tanya.

I loved to do makeovers on Bella. She would come out of the bathroom in just a towel, and let me dress her. It killed me when she wore a short skirt when we went shopping. Because I had put her in it, and I knew she wasn't wearing any panties. I just wish she would notice me in the way I notice her.

***_*()()*_***

Another sleepover at Bella's house, we had sleepovers every Friday and sometimes Saturday. They were so fun. We would stay up nearly all night drinking Mountain Dew, eating popcorn, and watching romantic comedies. I don't know how many times I've thought of doing something to win over Bella based off of those movies.

I really didn't want to sleep over that night, as I was especially horny that day. I just wanted to stay home and touch myself while thinking of Bella. But my best friend was insistent, and wouldn't leave me be until I said yes. So here we were, getting ready for bed (her dad, Charlie, got annoyed with our giggling so he demanded we go to bed). With my back turned to her, I pretended to sleep. I felt her sit up on her elbow, she looked over my shoulder-probably to make sure I was sleeping-and then moved back. I heard some cloth getting moved around, then a soft buzzing sound. Bella moaned softly. Was she…? Holy fuck. She was. Bella was masturbating. Right next to me. I bet she's beautiful when she does it.

"Alice." She said in a tight voice. Holy fuck. Bella's masturbating, and to me?! Was Bella just as attracted to me as I was her? The night would haunt me for the next few weeks, as when Bella reached her orgasm, it was my name she screamed in pleasure.

***_*()()*_***

"_Ungh…Bella…fuck yeah…" Bella's fingers pumped into me roughly. It felt so good. Her fingers were so much longer than mine, and could reach farther into me._

"_Alice-I love you. You are mine. Understand? You're mine." She growled into my ear-rather animalistic. But I loved it. I wrapped my hands in her hair, and pulled her down so I could kiss her. She moaned, and pumped even harder. My walls began clamping down on her dainty fingers. "Come for me Alice." She whispered. That did it. I screamed her name as my orgasm rippled through me._

"_It's you're turn." I told her when we collapsed on the bed. She smirked, and began palming at her breasts-tugging at her nipples. I groaned, and started to copy her movements. Bella pulled me closer to her, and put her nipple into my mouth. I bit it, making her moan. A deep one-from her throat. Her legs wrapped around my tiny waist as tightly as possible. I could feel how wet she was. I was doing this to her? _

"_Alice. I'm going to eat you out now." She informed me. I pulled back, sitting on my knees. I don't know how it was possible, but that statement made me even wetter. Bella gently pushed my shoulders until I was lying on my back. She slowly kissed her way down my body. Her first stop was at my left breast. She kissed her way around my nipple, at first. Then, pulled something from off the floor next to her. A piece of ice. How did she get it? Well-right now, I wasn't concerned. Bella straddled me, I could feel her juices on my stomach. She began to rub the ice all over my scorching body. My nipples became erect when she ran it over them. When Bella began to move lower with the piece of ice, she began to move her wet core off of me. I didn't like that-so I tried to move my hand just to have her wetness touching some part of my body. She took my hand, and shook that gorgeous hair of hers. Her long, brown hair shaking softly with it. _

"_Let me do this, baby." She said seductively. Her voice was husky-and so sexy. My hips bucked on their own accord. She smirked at my dripping center, and moved the ice lower and lower; until it stopped at the place I wanted her fingers the most. She covered it with my juices, and smiled at me. "Open your mouth." She ordered. Yes ma'am. I opened my mouth. Bella put the ice in my mouth-I could taste myself. She put her lips to mine, and together we sucked on the ice until we had to come up for air. She threw it back on the ground. She licked the water off my body slowly. My hips were going crazy when she finally reached my pussy. She took a deep breath through her nose._

"_Please Bella." I whimpered lamely. She raised an eyebrow, and nodded. And finally, her lips were on me. Her tongue licked long lines up and down my slit. She sucked on my clit, and then placed a gentle kiss on the bundle of nerves. Her tongue entered me slowly, Bella moaned, which made me moan at the vibrations coursing through my body. My legs tightened around her heard._

_Her tongue entered, left, entered, and left again. A whine ran threw me every time her tongue left. It felt too good. Bella pumped her fingers in me while her mouth worked wonders on my clit. I could feel my walls clenching down on her fingers. She removed them, and placed her tongue at my entrance. With one push with her thumb on my clit, I was gone. Bella lapped up the juices flowing from me. I felt like I was flying. My body shook, and my hands clenched the sheets tightly._

_I panted as I relaxed. Bella fell next to me on her stomach. She smirked at me. _

"_Well? How was it?" Her eyebrow rose._

"_I loved it." I groaned. She smiled, leaned over, and kissed me gently on the lips. _

***_*()()*_***

"Alice!" Bella shook my shoulders roughly. I blinked rapidly. That dream…lovely. Bella and I were in her room. She smiled at me slightly, "You scared me, Sprite." She smirked. I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just…was remembering a dream I had last night." I shrugged lightly.

"Can we try something Alice?" she whispered after a silent moment. I looked at her, and nodded minutely. "Just…um…don't freak out, okay?" she asked quickly.

"Well-what is it Bella? Just tell me."

"I want you to eat me out." She said in a rush. As soon as she said it, her eyes widened, and her hands covered her mouth.

"What?" Blood rushed to Bella's face. She sighed in defeat.

"Well…I just…I wanted to know how it felt…from a girl." She coughed a few times awkwardly.

"You don't have to-"

"Yes." I interrupted her immediately. Her mouth opened slightly. A small moan escaped. If it wasn't so quiet-I would've never been able to hear her. "So just um…get on your back I guess…" she looked at the blanket for a moment. There were never awkward moments between us. "Are you ready?" I asked quickly. She gasped and looked up at me; her head began to nod rapidly. "Okay-then…I guess just undress. And I'll…_eat you out_." I was calm, and 'nervous' on the outside. The inside was totally different. My pussy was dripping wet, and my heart was going 1,000,000 miles per hour. I gulped, and took off my shorts and t-shirt. Bella lay on the bed naked already. Her brown hair made a halo around her head on the pillow. I did what Bella did in my dream-minus the talking. I kissed at her nipples-loving the moan that came out of her. When I finally reached her dripping core, all hell had broken loose. I could smell her-just like strawberries, and freesias. I put my lips on her lower ones, and sipped at her juices. She tasted so good. Too good. I was a fat kid at a desert buffet. My mouth began working in overtime. I can't even recall what I was doing at that moment. All I knew was that I made her cum, her juices slid into my mouth-I lapped them up like a man in the desert that had gone without water for days. Bella moaned, her legs tightened around my head, her back arched-it was all so perfect.

I sat on my knees as she came down from her high. She panted, licked her lips a few times. I copied her motions-her strawberry and freesia essence still coated my lips lightly.

"So…um…I suppose it would be _your_ turn now?" she said quietly. I nodded slowly, all the while gently lying on my back.

Bella kissed down my body-I reacted harshly. I never realized this could feel so good…imagined it-of course. But never realizing what I was missing. I came quickly, my back arched, my body tightened, and my walls clenched around her tongue…her marvelous tongue that worked wonders on me. My body tingled all over. Every single one of my nerves were on overdrive at that moment. I panted as I came down from my orgasm. Bella licked her lips, and sat on her knees.

"I'm in love with you Alice." Everything in my world came to a halt. What…?

"What?" I whispered-my voice shook.

"I'm in love with you…I'm sorry. I have been for 2 years." Tears began to gather in her eyes. I wiped them away before they could fall.

"It's okay Bells. But what about Edward?" I frowned slightly. Her cheeks turned dark red.

"Um…I liked Edward in the 4th grade…but when we got to high school, I just-" My lips captured hers. We moved together in peace. Her luscious lips made their way to my neck, onto my earlobe. I moaned loudly. My arms wrapped around her neck tightly, trying to make her come closer to me-it was nearly impossible, though. She was pushing onto me. A breathy moan escaped me suddenly. I tried to hold it in, but Bella was softly stroking my stomach, going lower with each stroke. I couldn't help it. I pulled back and took a few deep breathes. We lay shoulder to shoulder, breathing heavily.

"I love you too Bella." I whispered after our breathing had calmed down. Bella chuckled.

"Thank you Alice." She said.

"For what?"

"For making all my dreams come true."

**Forks High School**

**20 Year Reunion**

Bella and I walked through the double doors of our old high school holding hands tightly. Bella fiddled with my wedding ring nervously. What was she nervous about? We talked with old friends, laughing with them. A loud scream erupted throughout the gym. A chubby Lauren Mallory was panting, looking at the doors with wide eyes. Two tall gentlemen were standing together, talking seriously. A tall, blonde one, and one with messy, bronze hair. Bella and I smiled at each other-two guys we would know anywhere.

Edward was surrounded by our classmates. He was getting questions thrown at him left and right. He looked pretty flustered. Even his cheeks were turning a light pink.

"HEY!" I screamed. Everybody silenced, and turned to look at me. "Give these fine gentlemen some room. If you want to ask questions they must be submitted in writing…understand?" I barked. I saw a few people roll their eyes, but still-everybody stalked off. Upset that they couldn't talk to Edward and the mystery man.

"Thank you Alice." Said Jasper in his southern twang.

"Oh-no problem Jasper. I'd be happy to help any time." We gave the boys a hug.

Bella and I had happened to see them at a local bar. We were already married happily for about half a year. Eddie boy and Jazzie-Poo had been making out passionately when we saw them. It was all we could talk about for the rest of the night. A year later-we were invited to their wedding. After our first night of passion, Edward revealed to us both that he was gay. As was Bella's friend-Jacob-on the reservation. They had been having a secret affair-a rather spicy one at that. He had confessed to having sex with Jacob nearly every night. How that boy wasn't sore-I have no idea.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Bella exclaimed, she smiled widely revealing all her perfect, white teeth. Edward smirked, and raised an eyebrow at Bella sarcastically.

"It's a reunion Bells. What do you think we're doing here?" she narrowed her eyes at him and lightly smacked his arm. If Edward wasn't gay, and Bella wasn't in love with me-I would've tried to hook them up. They flirted all the time, and she always had her arm around him, he constantly held her hand tightly, or held onto her waist.

In fact-it was with Edward's help that got her to calm down so we could get married. So if he wanted to hold onto her constantly I would let him. We went to our table, and ended up talking the rest of the night. We shared private jokes, everybody around looked over at our table. I had never had so much fun in our high school gym!

**Later…**

When we arrived back at Charlie's house, we were a mess of groping hands, our lips locked in a passionate kiss. We made love that night.

It was almost as passionate as when we first made love all those years ago. When we were relaxing, Bella had spooned me from behind.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Mm…for what?" I was half-asleep already.

"Everything." She kissed the side of my neck tenderly.

"Well…what are best friends for?"

_**THE END**_

**A/N: And that's the end. Or is it…? **

**No-it most certainly is the end. Was that alright? I don't know if that was…hm…up to par? Good enough? Tell me what you thought!!! As I said before-I will be coming off of my hiatus, so to my regular readers: I will be updating my stories soon, I've been working like a mad man(mad woman?) for days, pondering, and typing away. I know what I want to do, yeah absolutely, you can bet your patookie I do! So yeah!! Tell me what you thought!! Don't know how? It's that button right down there!!! It says: **_**Review this story/chapter. **_**So please-click that button, and tell me what you thought of it. Did you love it? Did you hate it? Love blue llamas with purple eyes singing in a block of cheese? I know I do-tell me about those llamas!! Haha-thanks again for reading. **

**~Doris**


End file.
